


Keepsakes

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have something for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #440 "inheritance"

“And how was school today, my dear?” said Ducky, pouring them each a cup of tea.

Fifteen-year-old Victoria smiled. “Good. It was… good.”

“And?”

“And there’s a dance at the school, next week. I, well, David asked me.”

“Your young man? How wonderful.”

“Yeah…”

“In that case, I have something for you. It’s on my dresser, a small blue box. Would you fetch it, my dear?”

She went down the hall and retrieved the box. “This one?” At his nod, she opened it. “Oh, Grandducky, it’s beautiful!”

“That necklace was my mother’s, your namesake.”

She beamed at him. “Thank you!” 

THE END


End file.
